Gate Driver On Array, referred to GOA, is a technique to fabricate a scan driving circuit on an array substrate of a conventional thin-film transistor liquid-crystal display, so as to achieve a line-by-line driving manner for scan lines. FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing illustrating a conventional scan driving circuit. As shown in FIG. 1, the scan driving circuit 10 includes a pull-up control module 101, a pull-up module 102, a downstream module 103, a pull-down module 104, a bootstrap capacitor 105, and a pull-down maintenance module 106.
When the scan driving circuit 10 operates at high temperature, a threshold voltage of switches will move to a negative. This leads to the switches of each module of the scan driving circuit 10 being prone to leakage, thus affecting reliability of the scan driving circuit.
Therefore, there is a significant need to provide a scan driving circuit for solving the problem existing in the prior art.